


Bros and Cons

by xenia_che



Series: Дивный новый мир [9]
Category: Haven (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Major Crossover, friends with benefits (kind of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Ответ на вопрос "А почему у Дерека с Дюком не случилось какой-нибудь романтики?"





	Bros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, моя дорогая Лерра задалась вопросом, а почему же Дюк с Дереком не забили на свои безумные половинки и не устроили романтику между собой. Что ж, я считаю, что Дерек и Дюк оба - одинокие волки. И им нужен кто-нибудь ужасно семейный для полного счастья. А им лучше оставаться братанами. 
> 
> Так же важно упомянуть, что в нашем Дивном Мире Дерек на 16 лет старше Стайлза. А ещё Дерек, когда они были подростками, был влюблен в Криса Аржента. Но там ничего не случилось, кроме вздохов и щенячьих глаз. Я когда-нибудь выложу уже написанную историю об этих двоих.

Дереку двадцать четыре, он почти научился не ненавидеть весь мир и разучился не ненавидеть себя. Они с Лорой живут в Нью-Йорке, в небольшой квартирке на Манхеттене. Точнее, это Лора живёт в Нью-Йорке, Дерек же там только иногда появляется. У него нет острой необходимости работать, но он не умеет сидеть без дела, тем более, он всегда мечтал посмотреть мир. Лоре нравится, когда он пропадает на несколько недель, так у неё есть повод оставлять ему истеричные голосовые сообщения, а потом рыдать у него на плече, когда он всё-таки возвращается домой. _Эта_ Лора любит рыдать. И дуться, по-детски выпятив нижнюю губу и сложив руки на груди. Ещё она любит шоколад и разноцветные безделушки, которые Дерек ей привозит из каждой страны, куда его заносит хотя бы на пару часов. Сам же Дерек не любит возвращаться в Нью-Йорк. Там всё чужое, далекое, ненастоящее. Ему куда привычнее трястись на старом ржавом корабле, а потом коротать вечера в безымянных грязных барах в очередной портовом городке. Теперь это _его_ мир.

В этом мире всё состоит из полутонов, полушепотов, полувзглядов. Никто не говорит правду, никто не дает пустых обещаний. Каждый знает свою цену и свою выгоду. И такая жизнь кажется Дереку куда понятнее, чем пафосные вечеринки в Гринвич-Виллидж, восторги по поводу открытия очередного ресторана в Бруклине и все эти _бранчи_ в дайнере на Статен-Айленд.

А ещё, ещё в этом мире есть Дюк. Невыносимый до скрежета зубов. Болтливый, безбашенный и наглый. Всегда готовый подставить плечо. Появляющийся из неоткуда со своими повадками большого кота, способный, кажется, заговорить зубы самому Сфинксу. Дерек каждый раз слышит, как скулит его волк, когда Дюк появляется на горизонте. Что интересно, его волк точно так же реагирует, когда Дюк с горизонта пропадает. Сам же Дерек предпочитает об этом не думать.

Но не думать получается не всегда. Например, сегодня, в жаркий августовский вечер, Дерек и Дюк вместе сидят на палубе **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_** , пришвартованной в небольшой бухте, недалеко от крошечного кубинского городка Варадеро. Естественно, американским кораблям невозможно пробраться к берегам Кубы без специального разрешения. Но Дюк знает одного парня, который знает одного парня. И поэтому они уже третий день прохлаждаются в этой богом забытой дыре, ожидая приезда _Эстебана_ , который нанял их для перевозки нескольких ящиков с чем-то очень ценным. Дюк берёт доплату за гарантию того, что они не заглянут ни в один ящик.

Дерек знает, Дюк обычно выполняет подобные заказы в одиночку, но это Куба, да и при знакомстве с новым клиентом неплохо иметь кого-то на подхвате. У Дерека вряд ли ещё выпадет шанс побывать в этих краях, так что он безропотно пьет дешевый местный ром, терпит дым от дрянных сигар, от которых Дюка не оторвать за уши, и даже иногда выдает больше пяти слов за раз. Дюк считает это прогрессом, Дерек считает это новой стадией мазохизма.

Сегодня, на третий вечер их пребывания у берегов Кубы, ужасно жарко. Воздух густой, терпкий, жара оседает на губах, скапливается на коже, сползает каплями пота по спине и бокам. Дерек сидит, развалившись, в кресле в одних шортах и, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову на спинку, ни о чём не думает. Вокруг него невероятно красивый закат, который можно увидеть только на побережье – солнце висит совсем низко над горизонтом, а небо состоит из всех возможных оттенков золотого, красного и фиолетового. Бухта надежно защищает от малейшего намёка на ветер, так что воздух больше похож на застывшее желе. С берега доносится громкая музыка, шум голосов, громкий смех. Дерек не представляет, как местные умудряются веселиться в такую погоду – у него нет сил даже на то, чтобы выцарапать себя из кресла и залезть под холодный душ. Пару часов назад он попытался спастись от жары в море, но сразу понял свою ошибку – температура воды не сильно ниже температуры его тела. А ведь он наполовину волк.

Дерек слышит шум шагов и лениво приоткрывает один глаз, по привычке втягивая носом воздух. Дюк поднимается на палубу, двигаясь ещё ленивее, чем обычно. У него влажные после душа волосы, капельки воды блестят на обнаженной груди и плечах. Босые ноги глухо стучат по деревянному полу.

\- Ты не поверишь, что я нашел в одной из кладовок, - Дюк усмехается и протягивает Дереку одну из двух бутылок, которые держит в руках.

Дерек проводит кончиками пальцев по запотевшим бокам, непонимающе хмурится, вновь втягивает носов воздух. А, настойка из аконита. Специальный сорт. Пьянит оборотней не хуже, чем виски – людей. Они с Дюком раздобыли ящик этого пойла в Лаосе в апреле, Дерек не знал, что что-то ещё осталось.

\- Мохито – это именно то, что нам сейчас нужно, - Дюк ставит на стол свою бутылку с ромом и два высоких стакана с логотипами каких-то иностранных забегаловок. Стаканы – это страсть Дюка, он тащит их из каждого притона. Учитывая, что он живёт на корабле и регулярно попадает в неспокойные воды, это не самый плохой вариант пополнить запасы посуды. Уж точно самый дешевый.

\- Алкоголь в такую жару? Ты уморить нас собрался, Крокер? – Дерек недовольно морщится, представляя вкус аконитовой настойки, передергивает плечами. Но Дюк лишь шире усмехается и неожиданно быстро скрывается за железной дверью, ведущий в жилую зону, чтобы вернуться через пару минут с мини-холодильником, забитым колотым льдом. И пакетом со свежей мятой. Дерек от неожиданности звонко чихает, отчего Дюк смеется, запрокидывая голову, и едва не роняет свою добычу.

\- Посмотрим, можно ли из твоей дряни сделать нормальные коктейли, - Дюк забирает у Дерека бутылку с настойкой и, совершенно не церемонясь, откупоривает крышку. – Глядишь, будет, чем заняться на пенсии. Открою бар для оборотней. Аконитовые коктейли, стейки с кровью, тартар. Как ты думаешь, быстро окупится моё заведение?

Дюк узнал об оборотнях совсем недавно. Дерек, в общем-то, и не планировал ничего говорить, но они попали в заварушку в Сингапуре, а у Дюка, как назло, кончились патроны. Дюк редко использует оружие, предпочитая решать конфликты словами, поэтому и патронов у него с собой немного. Но тогда, в Сингапуре, никакие слова уже не помогали. И у Дерека был выбор: обратиться и взять огонь на себя или дать Дюку умереть. В общем-то, никакой и не выбор вовсе.

Дерек обратился, получил пять пуль в живот и плечи. Распугал противников своими светящимися глазами и грозным рыком. А потом, когда стих шум удаляющихся в страхе шагов, Дерек оказался один на один с Дюком. Который побледнел, когда увидел следы от пуль и окровавленную футболку, и бросился спасать. А когда понял, что спасать вовсе необязательно, вопреки ожиданиям, не кинулся тоже спасаться бегством, а схватил Дерека за ухо (в самом прямом смысле слова), хорошенько встряхнул и потащил на **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_**. И уже на корабле, напоив своим лучшим виски и усадив на диван в каюте-гостиной, Дюк стал допрашивать. С пристрастием. И разве что не записывал ответы. Возможно, кстати, он и записал всё, но потом, не на глазах у Дерека. И лицо у его было совершенно нечитаемое. Дерек подумал, что, раз не сбежал и не попытался убить, возможно, всё не так плохо. И всё действительно оказалось не плохо. Только вот от собачьих шуток теперь не скрыться. Да Дерек и не особенно пытается. Единственная радость – на Дюка теперь можно рычать. Не то, чтобы это помогает. Но не мешает, это точно.

Дерек делает большой глоток «мохито», от которого удушающе несёт аконитом, и с наслаждением прикрывает глаза.

\- Ну что, достойно моего будущего бара для оборотней? – Дюк ухмыляется, смотрит выжидательно, чуть наклонив голову.

\- Сойдет, - коротко бросает Дерек, с трудом заставляя себя оторваться от ледяного коктейля.

\- Я назову его «Лунная Походка» и буду там крутить видео с Майклом Джексеном, - Дюк удовлетворенно кивает и поудобнее устраивается в своём кресле напротив Дерека.

\- И я буду первым, кто бросит в тебя камень, - максимально ровным голосом отзывается Дерек, почти залпом допивая коктейль. Его немного ведёт, всё-таки зря он так торопился, но Дюк, смеясь, уже забирает у него стакан и наполняет вновь. Резкий запах мяты заставляет ресницы Дерека затрепетать.

\- Ты уверен, что это мята, а не аконит? – Дерек подозрительно щурится, с опаской забирая стакан с напитком и на всякий случай принюхивается, невольно фыркая.

\- Ну что ты, Дерек, я бы ни в коем случае не стал травить своего первого _гостя_ , - подмигивает Дюк, откидывается на спинку кресла и, прикрыв глаза, с явным наслаждением сосредотачивает всё внимание на собственном напитке.

 

Они надираются как-то ужасно быстро и до состояния полного нестояния. На улице ещё только сумерки, которые не приносят никакой прохлады, с берега по-прежнему доносится шум музыки, а Дерек сидит, запрокинув голову, и с пьяным любопытством разглядывает первые звезды на небе. Дюк всё так же в кресле напротив, он постоянно что-то рассказывает, историю за историей. И Дерек смеется, неожиданно звонко для самого себя. И ещё раз. И ещё. У Дюка все истории трагикомические, но добро всегда побеждает зло. Даже если на первый взгляд так и не кажется. Истории Дюка немного похожи на сказки, он и рассказывает их так же, красочно, с мелкими деталями и сложными сюжетными поворотами. Дерек сквозь пьяный туман вдруг пытается вспомнить, нет ли у Дюка детей. Вроде бы, Дюк что-то упоминал про племянника. Своего ли? Дерек никак не может вспомнить.

А потом Дюк обрывает свою историю на середине, поднимается на ноги одним движением, - вот правда, кошачье отродье, - и тянет Дерека за собой. Дерек чуть пошатывается, его ноги больше напоминают вату, но он послушно следует за Дюком, который держит его за запястье неожиданно крепко. А потом Дерек летит за борт, прямо в шортах и плавках, не успевая опомниться.

Дерек выныривает, отплёвывая солёную воду. Дюк через мгновение появляется рядом, он смеется так громко, что люди на берегу начинают удивленно озираться.

\- Крокер, твою ж мать, - рычит Дерек, ему щиплет глаза от солёной воды и страшно хочется чихать, хуже, чем от мяты. Но даже теплая вода немного отрезвляет, приводит в чувство. Да и смеющийся Дюк не самое неприятное зрелище.

\- Пришла пора второго раунда, хмуроволк, - легко отзывается Дюк и, убрав одним плавным движением руки волосы с лица, удивительно грациозно плывет к лестнице, ведущей на борт. _Морское_ кошачье отродье.

Дюк запрыгивает на палубу первым, и пока Дерек ищет в себе силы подняться по жутко неудобной скользкой лесенке, успевает сделать им обоим новые порции мохито. Льда почти не осталось, как и крепких напитков, но Дюк реально умеет сделать из ничего шедевр. Особенно когда дело касается еды или коктейлей.

Дерек немного неуклюже перелезает через борт корабля, спрыгивает на палубу, трясет головой, напоминая самому себе мокрого пса. Шорты неприятно липнут к телу, облепляют ноги, сковывая движения. Дерек недовольно кривится, поправляет края штанин и уже собирается заявить о своем желании немедленно переодеться в сухое, когда его взгляд натыкается на Дюка. Тот сильнее обычного пахнет морем, солью, ромом, мятой, а ещё каким-то истерическим весельем, корицей, мускусом и… _возбуждением_. Дерек втягивает носом воздух – вдох, второй, третий. Его ведет от этой смеси запахов не хуже, чем от аконитового мохито.

\- Ладно, никакой «Лунной Походки», уговорил. А как насчёт «Волчий Хвост»? Коротко и по делу. Или снова будешь бросаться камнями, а, Дерек? – Дюк поворачивается к нему с полуулыбкой, приподнимает вопросительно бровь, очень характерно наклоняет голову.

Дерек стоит, замерев посреди шага, и никак не может отогнать эту новую, чужеродную мысль. Дюк красивый. Дюк _красивый._ И да, чертовски привлекательный. С его широкой грудью, плоским животом, узкими бедрами. С линиями татуировок на плечах. И с этой полуулыбкой, которая так близка к насмешке. Дерек стоит, пораженный, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Где, чёрт возьми, были его глаза раньше? Нет, Дерек знал, что Дюк вызывает интерес у людей. Они никогда об этом не говорили, но Дерек уверен, на Дюка всегда есть спрос. Только вот сам Дерек никогда не думал о нём в таком ключе. Никогда-никогда. Но эта жара, эти сумерки, аконитовый мохито, собачьи шутки. И этот _запах_. У Дерек рвёт крышу.

А самое, самое главное – Дюк так не похож на того, _другого_ , оставшегося где-то далеко-далеко, закопанного, погребенного в воспоминаниях. _Другого,_ о котором нельзя думать, нельзя помнить, нельзя говорить вслух. _Тот-кого-нельзя-называть_. И Дюк, рядом с которым Дерек не задыхается, не умирает каждый раз от одного только взгляда. Дюк, который стоит и с некоторым беспокойством наблюдает за совершенно обалдевшим Дереком.

\- Ты в порядке, Дер-Дер? – Дюк специально называет его этим дурацким прозвищем, подслушанным у Лоры, когда волнуется. Когда не понимает, что происходит. Когда хочет вырвать Дерек из его собственного подсознания.

\- Я… - Дерек встряхивает головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки, делает шаг навстречу, вновь жадно вдыхает запах Дюка. – Я не…

И Дюк _понимает_. Дерек видит огонёк осознания, который мелькает в карих глазах. Дюк на мгновение отводит взгляд, качает головой, усмехаясь себе под нос, закатывает глаза.

\- Дерек-Дерек…- Дюк проводит рукой по волосам и поднимает голову, встречаясь с Дереком взглядом и приподнимая брови. – Ты уверен?

И что-то меняется в воздухе, будто температура поднимается ещё выше, становится ещё жарче. И Дереку резко перестает хватать кислорода. И, кажется, он краснеет впервые за последние восемь лет.

И этого оказывается достаточно.

 

Дюк снова держит Дерека за запястье удивительно крепко, ведя его за собой по темным коридорам и лестницам вглубь своей **_Cape_** ** _Rouge_**. Туда, где за самой тяжелой железной дверью находится спальня. Его пальцы обжигают, Дерек почти готов одернуть руку, но сдерживается изо всех сил.

А потом они падают на кровать, и Дюк нависает сверху, удерживая его всем телом. Дерек мог бы вырваться одним движением, но он готов доверить Дюку собственную жизнь, так что глупо было бы сомневаться сейчас. А Дюк вдруг щекотно лижет его шею, от ключиц до самого подбородка, смеется тихо чему-то своему, дует на влажный след, отчего у Дерека по всему телу прокатывается волна мурашек, а низ живота сводит от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

\- Дерек-Дерек, - шепчет Дюк, вновь качая головой, и взгляд его в ярком свете луны, проникающем через приоткрытый иллюминатор, на мгновение становится пугающе серьезным.

А потом Дюк прижимается к нему всем телом, его пальцы ловко справляются с застёжками ещё мокрых шорт. И Дерека опять накрывает какофония запахов, и жар умелых рук. Дюк сползает на кровать, устраивается поудобнее на боку, прикусывает Дерека за плечо, тыкается носом ему в шею, пока его рука уверенно ласкает затвердевший член. И Дерек выгибается, комкает простыни, тихо рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Дюк усмехается ему в ключицу, неожиданно нежно проводит свободной рукой по его волосам. У Дерека вырывается громкий стон. А потом Дюк прикусывает его ухо, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дерек выгнулся особенно сильно и с настоящим рыком кончил, заливая спермой свой живот и горячие пальцы Дюка.

 Дерек тяжело дышит, оглушенный своим оргазмом. Дюк всё так же лежит рядом, подперев голову чистой рукой. Дереку кажется, что он чувствует вес его взгляда на своей коже.

\- Ладно, не «Волчий Хвост», я понял, - нарушает тишину Дюк, его голос негромкий и удивительно легкий. – Может, «Серый Клык»? Как ты думаешь, Дерек?

\- О господи, Крокер, заткнись, - рычит Дерек, его дыхание всё ещё немного сбившееся, но это волнует его в последнюю очередь. Он резко переворачивается, подминая под себя заливисто смеющегося Дюка, и, глубоко вдохнув чужое возбуждение, тянется к его шортам.

 

Дерек просыпается от того, что солнечный луч совершенно нагло светит ему прямо в глаза. Он недовольно жмурится, переворачивается на другой бок и почти готов заснуть вновь, когда до его носа долетает новый аромат. Кофе. Свежий-свежий кофе. Дерек садится на постели и жадно втягивает носом воздух. Кофе и какая-то выпечка. Организм Дерека всячески сигнализирует, что этот набор куда нужнее сна в данный момент.

А потом Дерек оглядывается, и его накрывает воспоминаниями вчерашней ночи. Смазанными, окутанными пьяным туманом. Но от того не менее реальными.

Дерек со стоном прикрывает глаза и борется в желанием побиться головой об стену. Вместо этого он берёт себя в руки, заставляет себя вылезти из кровати и, быстро сполоснувшись в душе, который находится здесь же за второй дверью, натягивает свои шорты. Они, к счастью, уже успели высохнуть, но всё ещё страшно пахнут солью. И неприятно царапают кожу.

Дерек выходит в каюту, которая служит одновременно кухней и гостиной, и застывает в дверях. Дюк стоит у плиты и, что-то тихо мурлыкая себе под нос, готовит, кажется, яичницу. Дерек видит след засоса у него на шее, прямо под линией челюсти. Следы пальцев на предплечье. Дерек шумно вдыхает и с трудом заставляет себя оставаться на месте.

Дереку страшно. Впервые за долгое время ему по-настоящему страшно. От вчерашнего дурмана не осталось и следа, но сделанного не изменишь. Дерек стоит, стиснув руки в кулаки, и не представляет, что будет дальше. Дюк – первый человек, которого он хочет, может называть другом. Да, он совершенно невыносим большую часть времени. И Дереку регулярно хочется сбежать от него на край света. И он как никто умеет втягивать себя и всех поблизости в неприятности. Но Дюк, не смотря на своё родство с кошками, обладает поистине волчьей верностью. Дерек чувствует, как его сердце колотится где-то в горле, и понимает, что он, кажется, конкретно облажался.

\- И долго ты будешь там стоят? – спрашивает неожиданно Дюк, не поворачивая головы. – Садись, хмуроволк, пока кофе совсем не остыл. Эфиопская арабика, я взял пару пачек на пробу. Мне порекомендовал один приятель, Йоханн, может быть, ты помнишь. Этот пришибленный швед. Он совершенно не умеет вести переговоры, но в кофе он разбирается, как никто.

Дерек делает пару неуверенных шагов и практически падает на диван рядом со столиком, на котором стоят две дымящиеся кружки с кофе и блюдо с заковыристой выпечкой.

\- Я сходил на берег, пока ты дрых, зашел к доне Урсуле. Её булочки с корицей – это нечто, - Дюк снимает сковороду с плиты и, достав две тарелки, делит яичницу на две порции. – А вот с беконом не сложилось, мои запасы подошли к концу, а местный бекон…Ммм, скажем так, твой волчий организм переварит и не подавится, а вот меня придется отправлять в больницу. А это точно не то, как я планирую провести сегодняшний день.

\- Дюк, я…- начинает Дерек, запинается, натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд карих глаз, шумно вздыхает.

\- Дерек, - Дюк ставит тарелки на стол, а сам устраивается на диване рядом с Дереком, кладет ему руку на плечо, заглядывает в глаза. – Ты клёвый парень. Нет, правда. И ты один из немногих, кого я могу назвать другом. Возможно, даже единственный. Ты, конечно, невыносимый хмуроволк, но я готов доверить тебе свою жизнь. Вчерашняя ночь…Было весело. И, я не сомневаюсь, мы оба получили удовольствие. Но...немного не то, правда?.

Дерек усмехается, чувствуя, как его неожиданно отпускает. По-настоящему. Он откидывается на спинку дивана и тянется к своей кружке с кофе.

\- Правда, - отрывисто говорит Дерек, сделав большой глоток обжигающе прекрасного напитка.

\- Отлично, - Дюк осторожно хлопает его по плечу и, видимо, тоже расслабившись, практически растекается по своей стороне дивана, беря в руки свой кофе. - Друзья, это мне нравится гораздо больше.

\- Только умоляю, больше никаких планов по открытию бара для оборотней, ладно? – Дерек искоса наблюдает за расползающейся ухмылкой Дюка.

\- При условии, что я смогу продолжать ставить на тебе эксперименты с коктейлями на аконитовом пойле, - Дюк салютует кружкой с кофе и тянется за горячей булочкой с корицей.

Они неторопливо завтракают в уютном молчании. И Дерек не может перестать думать о том, что Дюк, конечно, совершенно не похож на того, _другого._ Из какой-то далекой прошлой жизни. А потом Дерек думает о том, что он сам не похож на того, _другого_. На Нэйтана Уорноса. Дерек хмурится, с некоторым удивлением отмечая, что за последние три дня Дюк не упомянул своего полицейского ни разу. И вообще не говорит о нём с самого июня. Для болтливого Дюка это поистине рекорд.

Дерек вздыхает, неожиданно чувствуя легкий укол в солнечное сплетение. Видимо, у Дюка теперь появился свой _тот-кого-нельзя-называть_.


End file.
